Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom Season Two
by DB-KT
Summary: If you have not read Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom, then please read it before this. The Grim Reaper believes that he has saved Danny from his doom; but Clockwork disagrees, still seeing Danny's death. The Reaper decides to train Danny as his apprentice in order to save the boy's life. Will Danny somehow outsmart his fate? Or will the Grim Reaper's destiny get in the way?
1. Before you Read the Story

**This is a warning from the author:**

**This story will contain lots and lots of death. So, if you feel very uncomfortable or disgusted, please refrain from reading this story.**

**Also, as you can see by the rated M, there will be some inappropriate scenes/langauge/anything else that the majority of the public has deemed: indecent, immoral, morbid, disgusting, etc. etc. etc.**

**Throughout the story, there will be references to tragic events such as: Titanic, the Holocaust, 9/11, recent mass killings, wars, genocide, etc. etc. etc. So if you are sensitive to this stuff, please do not read this story. **

**Also, please do not tell me how morbid I am being for pairing a children's TV show to these dark things. I am already aware of this.**

**One last thing; please do not question my mental state of mind. ^^ Lol**

**Okay, now for those of you are gonna read this regardless of the message above... You're all awesome. :D And it's not as bad as I made it sound like. I just wanted people to make sure what they're getting into.**

**Alrighty then, I'm done with my warning.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Enjoy the story! XD**


	2. An Epilogue of One's Fate

**If you have not read Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom; please read that before reading this.**

**Not only will you be spoiling the First Season, but you will also won't understand what is going on in this story. So, please do read the First Season! (Sorry that it'll be a pain.) You can find the First Season on my profile.**

**Thank you.**

**And now, the Second Season of Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom will begin...**

* * *

Clockwork was all alone in his lair, watching the time stream. He had smiled when nephew and uncle had worked together to defeat the demon. He grinned, but then he frowned. The Master of Time glanced towards another Time TV screen. He lifted one of his hands and preformed a swiping motion. Instantly, the TV fizzled into life, portraying a scene that made Clockwork's stomach twist in pain.

It was a scene of Danny's death.

Danny had now fully died as a human, his black hair matted with blood from a blow to his head. Red and green blood mixed with the grass, dying it either brown or a brighter green. His blue eyes were dull, no life in them what-so-ever. His mouth was slightly open, as if he was surprised to see the fatal blow that the weapon inflicted upon him.

"You Bastards!" Roared out a voice that Clockwork knew too well.

It was the Master of Souls, the Grim Reaper...

Danny's dead uncle, Max, his voice split through the air after his nephew's death. Clockwork kept the image where it was, so that all he could see was the dead Danny and plenty of grass all around him. Clockwork doesn't even need to see what Max as doing off screen, for he has seen this event for many and many times.

"Five." Clockwork began to count softly. Scuffling could be heard off screen.

"Four." The grass suddenly turned brown, as if someone just randomly dumped paint on it.

"Three." A scream of pain peirced the air, a ripple of dark power buffered the image.

"Two." There was still a struggle. The screen became darker, a thunderstorm brewing.

"One." An order to finish this as a sound of something slicing through the air reached Clockwork's ears.

"Zero." Clockwork ended as Max landed into view, his right side facing towards Clockwork.

Clockwork watched, devoid of any emotion as the murderers' feet peeked into the screen. They were talking, but Clockwork was no longer listening, for he has heard this conversation over and over again. Instead, he examined at the pair of dead men. They both look so alike, it's unfathomable that they're not blood-related. Both uncle and nephew had sleek jet-black hair, eyes that made the ocean jealous from their lightness of blue. Even their faces were somewhat the same. Although, Max boasted the reoccuring Masters trait of a little tuff of a beard on the narrow chin. As Danny grows older, his face would become more of a Fentons, but would still have a slenderness that came from his mother's side.

Clockwork couldn't watch anymore at the horrid scene. He made another sweeping motion as the murderers began to set out their final plans, to rid the world of the Grim Reaper once and for all. The screen instantly turned to black, hiding the awful truth of the future.

Sighing softly, Clockwork then turned towards the two screens that have been constantly on for the past several weeks. One showed a sleeping teen in his moonlit bedroom; his raven hair messier than a bird's nest as he slept soundlessly. The teen didn't even bother to change out of his torn clothing that he has been wearing for the past two months. But, then again, those weren't the actual clothes that he was wearing during his disappearance... The other screen showed another black-haired male; but he was wide awake as he bent down towards a dead body. Sorrow sewn on his face as he released the poor child's soul, his icy blue eyes pained as the child disappeared from his grasps.

Clockwork stared at the two males. Both were so similar, yet so different.

The teen male is still so innocent and young. And yet, he had decided to become resposible; to give up his life in order to save others. Risking his life every day to protect the innocent people of his hometown-of the world. This teen is still naive and can be cocky at times, but his future is still so bright and full of opportunity and growth; full of life and happiness.

The other isn't the same. He, once, was like the other; putting everything he had on the line to save his friends, his family, the innocent people of his town. Even though he has been dead for seven long years, he still tries his best to save others; which is very ironic, for he is the Grim Reaper. For years, alive or dead, he has been defying his destiny; pushing it away like an immature child would push away a plate full of sprouts.

Clockwork doesn't blame him.

The Reaper, Max, he is one of the unluckiest bastards that had ever walked this planet. As if he was forced to swallow acid in order to live; in order to save his fellow human beings, he had to accept that he's gonna die and stay dead. That he would forever haunt the world and throughout time as the Reaper and as a ghost. That his destiny comes to only one person… That he is...one of a kind.

Clockwork swallowed. If it was up to him, he would've never let the young teen-Danny-become Max's apprentice. Then Danny wouldn't have to die in that field... He would've never died period... He would've have never had to deal with anything that had to due with the Grim Reaper or demons or shamans…

But, Danny has to be the Grim Reaper...or at least, the Reaper's apprentice. For Danny is the key...the key...

To helping Max fulfill his rightful destiny.

* * *

**Annnndddd here it is! The beginning of Season Two!**

**When someone is suppose to die, they're gonna die. NO. MATTER. WHAT. (This includes Danny and Maxy!)**

**As you now know (hopefully) that the ****_real_**** reason that Danny's the Grim Reaper is because of his Uncle's 'destiny'.**

**As for what his Uncle's 'destiny' is? Well...you're just gonna have to find out...the hard way. XD**

**I will try to upload every week so please bear with me. I'm still working on The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat, homework, and requests on Deviantart (my username is the same as on here if you wish to see GRC: DP artwork/extras). There's also some stories that have Maxy in it (under GRC: Extras folder).**

**I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you.**


	3. Dream Walking

**THIS IS YOUR WARNING: **

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE ALONG WITH THE IMPLICATION OF THE 'N' WORD. **

* * *

Danny awoke, startled by his surroundings.

'Okay, this is definitely _not _my house.' Danny thought to himself as he scanned around the room.

The room was dingy and dark, with only one window to the left of the boy; plaster peeling off the walls. The air tasted toxic due to Danny's enhanced sense of smell, which meant that whoever lived here smokes-_a lot_. The furniture has a yellow-ish hue over its original color, making the young raven-haired teen leap off the broken coach. The coffee was covered with dirty dishes, some empty bottles, ashtrays, and a variety of junk. There was a 21" old-fashioned TV on a TV stand against the wall in front of the coach. There were two doors that were on the same wall as the pathetic excuse for a TV was against; one was an exterior door while the other probably led to a closet.

The teen turned around to see behind him a dining/kitchen combine area (as messy-if not, worse-as the living area). A narrow hallway towards the back of the dining area led off into the darkness. Squinting slightly, Danny could see that there were a few doors down there, leading to more rooms. He sighed as he glanced around the stinky apartment (or was it a sorry excuse for a house?), trying to figure out how he got here and how to get home.

The last thing that the young teen remembers was him falling into bed after a two-month work overhaul that left him ridiculously exhausted…and _hungry_. He ate some food, but his body told him to _sleep_. And so, the teen trudge himself to bed and fell asleep before he could even hit the mattress.

Now, the teen is in an unfamiliar place and he had no idea how he got here or how to get back-

"Fuck you all!" Roared out a voice. Danny frowned, turning around to face the door that would surely lead to a hallway or something like that. "I the greatest person alive! You knew this? You little ni-"

"Love you too, Da'Shawn!" Said a younger voice; this time, Danny immediately recognized the voice's owner.

It was Wayne's.

But doesn't that mean-?

The exterior door slammed open, revealing two African American men; both with disheveled black hair as they stared at the raven haired white teen. There was a moment of silence. Then the older African male suddenly lunged at the youngest male, screaming at the top of his lungs:

"What da Fuck are you doing here!?" The man cried out, reaching for Danny's shirt. Danny easily side-stepped; but the drunken Da'Shawn quickly copied the young halfa's movement and grabbed his collar nether less. Wait… Isn't drinking supposed to make your brain slow down? Thus your reaction and understanding decreases dramatically? "Tell me! You little turd face!"

'Turd face?' Danny thought to himself before shaking his head away from the thought.

"I-I don't know why I'm here." Danny said, his voice pleading. Apparently, Da'Shawn was too drunk to even notice Danny's tone.

"Bullshit you little Shit." He growled; his eyes bloodshot as his grip tightened onto Danny's collar, threatening to choke the young male. "Tell me. Why. Da. FUCK. Are. You. Here?!"

"Da'Shawn, please stop." Wayne pleaded, walking up to his teacher. Da'Shawn whipped his head around at his pupil.

"Shut it! You little pathetic excuse for a man!" Da'Shawn shouted at Wayne. Danny bristled from Da'Shawn's insult towards Wayne and cleverly decided to use his intangibility power to free himself from Da'Shawn's grasp. The second Da'Shawn's hands gripped on nothing but thin air, he snapped his face back at Danny, his face very dark.

"And I'm gonna ask you again, Little Asshole! Why. Are. You. Here!?"

"I don't know why I'm here!" Danny exclaimed, hovering about a foot off the ground, still intangible out of caution. "The last thing I remember was that I was going to sleep and then I woke up here!" He told the older man.

Danny expected Da'Shawn to swear at him, calling him a liar.

What he did not expect was the blank look of Da'Shawn's face.

"You've got to be kidding me…" He muttered; half intelligent, half drunkenly. Wayne and Danny glanced at each other before resting their eyes back onto the man.

"What am I kidding you about?" Danny asked, perplexed at Da'Shawn's lack of…aggression?

"You're a Dream Walker too…" He muttered an expression on his face that reminded Danny of when Sydney Poindexter had first found out that he's a Halfa.

"A Dream Walker?" Danny said, tasting those words as he allowed gravity to overtake his body, his feet hit solid ground. He cautiously approached the older man. "Da'Shawn… What's a Dream Walker? And what do you mean by 'too'? Do you mean that there's another-" But Danny stopped his barrage of questions when Wayne gestured Danny to quiet. Then he mouthed 'I'll tell you later'; his eyes flew to Da'Shawn then back at Danny. Danny nodded to show that he understood what Wayne was motioning about. A smile appeared on the young man before he turned his attention onto the drunken man.

"Now come on, Da'Shawn." Wayne said, gently guiding the drunken man away from the halfa. "Time for you to go get some sleep." Da'Shawn suddenly jerked out of Wayne's grip.

"I'm not gonna sleep…" Da'Shawn argued with the younger man.

"Oh yes you are." Wayne said sternly. Da'Shawn's face darkened, glaring at the young man.

"No. I'm. Fucking. Not." Da'Shawn spat. Danny sighed, knowing that this argument was getting nowhere. He took a step closer to the older man; who bristled the second the halfa got closer. "And what the Hell do you think you're doing, Tiny Asshole?"

"I think you should get to bed." Danny said, a little cautious of the aggressive man. "You know…that way once you're….rested enough….to…beat the…crud out of….the-" Danny drew a blank here. "…the-" Then an idea hit him. "Then you could beat the crud out of…the…Grim…Reaper?" Danny suggested mildly. Wayne gave the halfa a look that screamed 'What the Hell are you blabbering about?'.

"That's…" Da'Shawn began, getting a little too close to comfort for the Reaper's apprentice. The man towered over him, easily about two feet taller.

"A great idea." Da'Shawn ended with a smirk on his face. Both Danny and Wayne gave each other blank looks as Da'Shawn's arm wound itself around the halfa's shoulders. "You know what… You should totally dump that Asshole of an Uncle of yours." Danny blinked.

"You know…that the Grim Reaper….is my uncle?" He asked. The drunken man laughed at the boy's question. Again, the younger males locked their eyes. Wayne made a jerking motion towards the back hallway of the home. Danny smiled to show that he understood.

"Of course I knew that Asshole's your Uncle." Da'Shawn said slurry as Danny began to follow Wayne towards one of the bedrooms. Neither of them stumbled around in the darkness as they made their way through the crowded hallway into the back bed room. "Once time, you came up here as a baby and that Asshole was watching you and your sis. I was here, too. James-my teacher who's dead because of that Asshole of a person-was here also. I had to watch ya and your sis cuz your damn Uncle decided to do a task for work and James went along. I think we play Hide-and-go-Seek. You were good at hiding; probably cuz you half ghost…"

Danny raised his eyebrows at what Da'Shawn was saying as the drunken man continued to babble on, his words slowly turning into rubbish. He was muttering about something when one of his arms shot into the inside of his jacket and whipped out his gun.

"I'm a fucking cowboy!" Da'Shawn shouted out as red energy began to pour into the gun. Danny panicked under Da'Shawn's shoulder while Wayne made a grab for the gun.

"Da'Shawn!" Wayne cried, reaching for his teacher's gun. "Put that away!"

"Shut the fuck up, you piece of crap!" The drunken man yelled at the younger. "I'm the badass sheriff!"

And that's when he fired his gun. The bloodied ray hit the mirror that hung at the end of the hallway and bounced back towards the humans. Wayne dodged it as the ray made its way towards Danny and Da'Shawn. It was far enough away from doing any harm to Da'Shawn, but it wasn't the same for Danny. He tried to dodge it, but with holding the drunken man, Danny's movements were limited as the ray grazed his arm.

Danny hissed as pain exploded from his nerves. The wound burned into his skin, making him whine in discomfort as his nerves made the pain increase to a higher degree.

"Oh, what's wrong Lil' Asshole?" Da'Shawn asked darkly when he heard Danny's whine. "Can't handle this?" He gloated, waving the gun in front of the halfa. Danny gritted his teeth in an attempt to seal away his anger. "Fucking hurts, doesn't it? Poor piece of Shit…. Well…I wonder…what will happen to a shoot your damn heart out." He suggested mildly. Danny glared at the drunken man as he pointed the gun at Danny's chest, a little off from his heart. He didn't see Wayne's face full of anger at him as red energy surrounded the weapon. "Will you fully be dead? Or halfway-"

At that moment, Wayne decided to grab the gun and slammed it into his teacher's forehead, Da'Shawn's arm following the movement of the gun as it moved. Both Danny and Da'Shawn were dazed from Wayne's action. They blinked; and then Da'Shawn screamed.

"You Fucking-" But he was rudely interrupted by another slam of his gun. This time, Da'Shawn past out and buckled, bringing the halfa lower to the ground. Wayne grabbed the arm that had the gun and helped Danny drag his teacher to a door.

The second Wayne opened the door, Danny flinched; his nose scrunched up as he tried to not breathe.

If the mess in the living room and eating area was bad, then this was much worse. The harsh aroma of cigarettes and countless types of alcohol dug a trench into the halfa's nose, settling at the bottom of his throat. And due to his improved eye sight in the dark, the Reaper's apprentice could see how messy the bedroom really is; with bottles lying around and dirty clothes spread everywhere. The furniture was damaged, as if someone loved to repeat knifed into it for the heck of it. The bedding, on the sorry excuse for a bed, reeking of everything above and…urine?

"Danny, why don'tcha stay out here?" Wayne suggested as he shouldered his teacher's weight from Danny onto himself. Wayne felt the halfa's discomfort the second that he had opened Da'Shawn's bedroom door. Relief flooded into Wayne from Danny as Da'Shawn's body was transferred to the young African male.

'So we _did_ sort of form a bond without meaning to…' Wayne thought to himself as he dragged his now unconscious teacher into his messy bedroom. 'Why else would I-we-be so in tune with each other's feelings?'

Wayne deposited the drunken man onto his ruined bedding and left, taking the gun along with him. Before Wayne completely left the room, he turned on a fan and closed the door so that the smell wouldn't bother the halfa. He wasn't surprised to see that Danny had wondered into the living area and approached the young apprentice. Wayne felt embarrassed from the state of his and his teacher's house as he passed by garage and junk. Danny looked up from looking at a magazine; and immediately froze, his eyes locked onto the weapon in Wayne's hand. Fear and dread pounded into the African male from the young halfa.

"Sorry about that." Wayne said as placed the gun on the cluttered coffee table; instantly feeling the half ghost relax-somewhat. "Da'Shawn tends to drink a lot." Wayne glanced around the home, heat burned on his face. "And for the poor state of our home. I've been so busy with work lately and Da'Shawn is a terrible house-"

"It's okay." Danny said, interrupting the older male in an attempt to move onto a different topic. But, the wound from the gunshot stung the halfa; and his enhanced nerves made the pain more intense than usual. Wayne realized that he had completely forgotten the halfa's injury.

"Come over here." Wayne said to the half ghost, making his way towards the kitchen. "We should take care of that so that infection doesn't set in." He told the halfa as he opened a cabinet and brought down a tin full of medical supplies. Danny listened to the darker male and stood beside him, holding his arm in a vain attempt to stop the stinging. "Alright. I'm gonna put some alcohol on it and then some Neosporin before bandaging it up. Okay?"

"Okay." The halfa replied as Wayne began to clean out the wound. Danny hissed from the burning sensation from the alcohol wipes. Just then, something crossed his mind. "I can get an infection from this?" He asked the 19 year old. Wayne didn't slow as he answered the young Reaper's question.

"Don't know. But you can never be too safe." He said as he dabbed some ointment onto the halfa's wound. "And judging how you practically flipped when the ray grazed you must mean that it hurts a lot."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Danny muttered as Wayne wiped his hands clean. He watched the older male as he ripped the bandage from its paper plastic cage. "Um…does it always hurt _this _bad?"

"Excuse me?" Wayne asked he put a little bit more of Neosporin onto the bandage's white square.

"I mean, getting shot by spiritual energy. Does it always burn _this_ bad? Or is it just me?"

"How bad is it burning?"

"Like bad. Like hot lava bad….. Or as hot as one of those stupid missiles that Skulker loves to fire at me." Danny answered as Wayne placed the bandage onto the wound. Wayne's face frowned slightly as he pulled away from the halfa. Danny checked the bandage as Wayne began to put the medic supplies away.

"Hm…" Wayne's throat created that sound as he closed the cabinet door. "The reason why it could be hurting that bad is because you're the Grim Reaper-or, at least-the Reaper's apprentice." Danny whipped his head to the older male, his eyes wide.

"Wait…what?" The halfa said, trying to make sense of things. "Are you…are you telling me… That just because…I'm…_part_ Grim Reaper…that spiritual energies…_harm me_?" Wayne snickered at Danny, making the halfa frown.

"I'm sorry." Wayne said, covering up his chuckles. "The whole '_part _Grim Reaper' thing made me laugh." He chuckled a little more before he finally stopped. "Danny, there's no such thing as being _part_ Grim Reaper; its either you are the Grim Reaper or you're not. And you are, so you're basically a Reaper…but in training… So, I guess you're an apprentice.

"And yes, I do believe that it harms you guys a lot me than it harms me or Da'Shawn. I mean, yeah, getting shot by a ray stings a bit; but it's like getting poked by a needle. But judging by how you…_described_ the pain; the only logical explanation is that you're a Grim Reaper, and therefore our spiritual powers harm you in a more…severe way? I mean, think about it. There are all these shamans, priests, and whatever else is out there, and we all have this one power that completely destroys demons-"

"Are you saying that Grim Reapers are demons?!" Danny blurted out. He immediately clamp his mouth shut, wishing that he hadn't blurted out his thought outright; but judging how shocked Wayne's face was, he knew that he said the thought aloud.

"I believe so." Said the older male.

"Why?" Danny automatically said confused as to why Wayne would classify him as a demon.

"Well…think about it." Wayne said, leaning against the counter. "You Reapers have the same dark aura as demons, but a lot less hostile and more…sane?" Danny frowned.

"Wait…are you calling me insane?"

"Uh… Yeah? I mean, who in their right mind would choose being a Grim Reaper?"

"And who in their right mind would choose to live with Da'Shawn?" Danny wittedly retorted. A smile cracked on Wayne's face.

"Touché." He said as he brought down a glass. "You thirsty? We have pop…"

"Water is fine." Danny said as Wayne brought down another glass. The older male proceeded to pour themselves age appropriate drinks while Danny looked around the home; feeling increasingly uncomfortable and awkward by the moment.

"Here." Wayne said, handing the young halfa a glass of water. Danny said his thanks as he took a small sip of his drink; instantly tasting the chlorine in the water. He made a face before he placed his glass on the counter; a question dying to be heard on his tongue.

"Um…Wayne?" Danny asked timidly. "I have a question."

"Yeah?" Wayne answered, staring at the blank television screen.

"What did Da'Shawn meant by 'dream walking'?" The halfa asked. Wayne thought a little more before sighing to himself.

"Why don't we sit on the coach while I explain it?" Wayne suggested as he made his way to the smoky coach. Danny frowned slightly, but didn't complain as two teens settled themselves on the coach. Wayne grabbed the remote, pushed a button and the television flashed to life. They sat there for the next couple of minutes, watching a cooking show called 'Chopped'. It wasn't until the cooks began to cook did Wayne finally answered Danny's question.

"I thought dream walking is self-explanatory." Wayne said to Danny with a smirk. Danny frowned.

"You know that's not what I meant." Danny said, subconsciously rubbing the arm that the two males had connected through only about two weeks ago. Wayne's smirk turned into a smile.

"I know." He said, also touching his own arm that had somehow connected to Danny. "Alright. The whole you walking in your dreams is self-explanatory; but I'm guessing you're wondering as to why you're so…solid?" Danny nodded, eagerly waiting for Wayne to explain. Wayne watched a few seconds of the show before preceding his explanation.

"Well… You see, Dream Walking is somewhat uncommon." He began. "Only about a tenth of people with spiritual abilities can use that ability. Native Americans tend to have the ability to dream walk more so than everyone else.

"The reason to why you're solid is because of your spiritual powers. They are the reason as to why you are solid; and plus, regular people could even see you. Yeah, that's right; not only are you solid to everything but you're also visible to everyone. … Kind of opposite as oppose to being the Grim Reaper, huh?

Right; so that's about it for Dream Walking in general. Now, there are three types of Dream Walking. There's those who walk in the future; most often descriptive as a mission or a quest in most tribes. People who walk in the present-such as yourself-are most common. Mostly, you just experience what is happening now that may impact in the future. Though walking in the present is a lot harder to figure out the reason why and what it's relevant to the upcoming events. And then there's the very few who walk in the past. They already know what had happened but they can't help themselves to walk there. Most of often, it has something to do with a traumatic event; or something that the walker has strong desires of deep regrets or guilt. But the thing is that they can't change what has happened, no matter how much they desired it so.

"Um…that's all I know…." Wayne said, his sea green eyes returning to the TV screen. Danny gave the man a very confused look.

"Is…." Danny began. "Is that…it? That's all?" Wayne nodded.

"That's basically it."

"So. No explanation to as why this is suddenly happening to me?" Danny asked harshly. Wayne glanced at the halfa from the corner of his eyes.

"Usually when someone dream walks for the first time it usually means that you're spiritual powers are starting to make itself known."

"Is it because of me becoming the Grim Reaper?"

"That's most likely the reason." Wayne said shrugging it off like it was nothing. Danny frowned.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'That's most likely the reason'?" Danny asked, a little afraid of what Wayne might say. The older male took a breath.

"It could mean that your _own _spiritual powers are awakening." He said, watching the screen as a man was chopped off of the show. Danny blinked at his answer.

"My…._own_ spiritual powers?" The white teen asked. The chocolate male nodded his head, now absorbed into the TV show. "But-but aren't my ghost powers my spiritual powers…?" Wayne seemed to be deep in thought; then he leaned his back against the coach, still thinking over the younger's words.

"In a way, they are. But I think you're recent 'adventure' as the Grim Reaper has somehow awakened your dormant spiritual side; and that's why you're suddenly Dream Walking."

"Okay… So what does my _real_ spiritual powers look like?" Danny asked; but Wayne shook his head to show that he had no idea either. They returned their attentions back onto the TV screen, watching the show as the last two contestants duel off each other. It wasn't until someone had said that they too, were a professional baker did something rang in Danny's mind over what Da'Shawn had said a few minutes ago.

"Da'Shawn said that I was a Dream Walker too." Danny recalled, looking at Wayne. "Who's the other?"

"Your Uncle." Wayne automatically said. "When he was alive." Danny raised his eyebrow at the older male.

"My….Uncle?" Danny wondered aloud. "He….was….a Dream Walker too?" Wayne nodded his head.

"Yeah…but he was a different Dream Walker."

"How so?"

"Um….I think…it had something to do with dream walking in the….past?" Wayne suggested. Danny frowned.

"In…the past?"

"Yep."

"And when did he first…?"

"Dream walked?"

"Yeah." Danny said. Wayne was about to answer when a different voice talked instead.

"When I was six." Said the voice, making the two teens jump. Their heads spun towards the voice, who sat on the other side of Danny.

It was the Grim Reaper himself. His dead pupil less eyes landed on the pair, a smile appeared on his pale face.

"Yo." He said, raising an arm in a welcome gesture. Instead of the shadowy robe, the Reaper wore his blue jeans with steel-toed boots. His plain white tee hidden beneath a black leather jacket that he was sporting. A familiar watch on his left wrist, the dial sky blue.

"Uncle Max…" Said Danny, a little shocked at the sudden appearance of his dead uncle. Wayne frowned at the newcomer.

"What are you doing here, Grim Reaper?" Wayne asked curiously. "You know if Da'Shawn senses you here, I don't think he'll be too happy…"

"Don't worry, Wayne." The Reaper said his attention onto the TV screen. "Da'Shawn's senses are dulled from drinking too much." Then a smirk appeared on his face. "Besides, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, right? It's not like I'm gonna take his soul or something."

"But still." Wayne countered, getting up from the coach and stood in front of the Reaper, who looked up at the African teen.

"I was watching that…" Max whined.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Wayne asked him. "You know, other than lounge around here?"

"Of course I have better things to do! But can't a man take a break?"

"If you were _alive_." Wayne said, stressing the last part out. Max frowned.

"Fine. You win." The Reaper said, getting from the coach. "I'll be on my way… All alone… Stuck with some dead people who do nothing but fight against me…"

"Hey, wait!" Danny cried out, leaping off of the coach. "You're just gonna leave me here?!"

"Oh… I guess not." Max said kind of clueless, making Danny huff out in irritation.

"'Guess not'…" Danny sort of mimicked his uncle. It was then, did Danny suddenly realize something.

"Hey, what's today's date anyways?" Danny asked the other two males. Wayne was the one who replied, sending the halfa into shock.

"I've been sleeping for two weeks!?" Danny shrieked. He began to panic, his mind reeling at a thousand miles an hour. Does this mean that he's in a coma? That he's truly gonna die?! His uncle's chuckles snapped the halfa out of his thoughts.

"What's so funny, Uncle Maxy?" Danny asked with acid in his voice. The Reaper frowned at his nephew.

"At your reaction." He said simply. "And don't call me 'Maxy'."

"Why not?"

"You don't deserve it." He stated. Danny just stared at his uncle in utter confusion.

'What the heck does he meant by 'I don't deserve it'?' Danny thought to himself.

"Aren't you gonna leave?" Wayne asked the Reaper, who nodded.

"And what about me?" Danny asked his uncle.

"Oh, right. _You_." Max said, his voice suddenly different from just a second ago; making the ghost boy a little….cautious. An unpleasant smile spread across the Reaper's lips, his features became more…menacing? Whatever it was, it was making the hairs on Danny's neck began to prickle.

"Uh…uncle?" Danny asked as his uncle took a solid step closer to his nephew. Danny did not like the way his uncle's face seem to scream out 'mentally unstable person right here!'.

"I guess it's time…" Max said as he paused his approach. The stood there in silence until suddenly, the Reaper's hand was on Danny's forehead. Danny froze, feeling the dark energy whirl around his uncle's body. Wayne stood in utter shock and fear as the Reaper leaned in closer to his apprentice, as if he were a vampire wanting to drink blood. He stopped a good two feet away from Danny's face, a crazed smile that matched his blue painted on the Reaper's features.

"For you to wake up." Max said this as he forced Danny's head backwards, making the halfa's body follow as it neared the ground. Danny was waiting for the impact of body meeting floor; waiting for his nerves to scream out in burning pain.

Instead, Danny gasped and sat straight up, his heart thudding like crazy. Once he had realized that he wasn't in pain, he blinked a few times; his surroundings so becoming clearer with each blink until he knew exactly where he was...

He was on his bed, in his bedroom.

_He was home._

* * *

**Did I confused you guys? Good. ^^**_  
_

**Yeah, this Season kind of leans more towards Maxy, so there's gonna be some interesting stuff that's gonna be revealed about when the Reaper was alive. I should really start his own story...but I won't be able to post it up here! X( ****If you think Danny's been tortured enough in this story; this doesn't even compare to what Maxy had gone through. And there's more to come for both of them. ^^**

**Ah, and like the prologue clearly states, two people are gonna die. ^^**

**Good news, it's gonna be a very long time before that happens.**

**Bed news, when it _does_ happen; things are gonna go downhill freaky fast.**


	4. Awaken and a Visit

**WARNING: mentions the Newtown, Connecticut shooting. Either: don't read or no flames (if uncomfortable)!**

Danny blinked, a little confused as to why he's home. But there was one thing that the halfa was definitely feeling…

Peace.

The teen sighed, a smile on his face. After two months of roaming the Earth, seeing things that most people don't see every day; he's finally home. He's finally away from all of those souls of the dead. He can finally go back to his normal everyday life.

_'I've been asleep for two weeks?!'_ Came a memory of Danny's earlier outburst. Danny frowned, curiosity teasing his mind. He glanced at his cell phone that was besides the alarm clock.

7:23Am. But Danny wasn't quite sure what day it was. If he was correct, he disappeared on a Monday. So…that would mean that today's date would be a Monday two months later he thought to himself as he checked the date on his cell phone.

I mean, who the heck can sleep for two weeks-

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHIT-TAKEING ME!" Danny yelled unbelievably louder than he possibly should.

_I've been asleep for two weeks straight! So Wayne wasn't lying to me after all!_ Danny thought to himself. He cupped his head in-between his hands, feeling like passing out again just because of his little discovery. However, loud bangs rang in the hallway. The halfa was confused by the noises as they steadier became louder. The noise suddenly stopped, his white painted bedroom door flung open.

There, stood, Danny's parents and his sister; all looked disbelieving yet full of joy to see the halfa.

Danny smiled.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz!" Danny yelped happily, rushing at them from his bed.

"DANNY!" They chorused at once, trapping the half human into a warm family hug. Danny chuckled as he tried his best to hug his family back.

Man, did it felt good to be home and among the people that he loved.

After about ten minutes of nothing but hugging, Danny's stomach growled loudly. Everyone laughed as they broke the family hug.

"Sounds like my baby boy is hungry." Maddie said, pinching her son's baby cheeks.

"MOM!" Danny yelped, trying to get her hands away from his cheeks; making his mother giggle at his antics.

"I'll make pancakes." She announced, leaving her son. Jack beamed at Danny, patting his son's back rather hard.

"Glad you've woken up son!" Jack declared happily. "We were starting to worry if Death really did get ya." As a response, everyone chuckled at the thought of the Reaper. Jack turned to leave once he was done laughing along with his son and daughter. "I'll be helping your mother with breakfast if you need anything." He announced before disappearing out of the door; leaving Danny with his sister. He looked at her, a little cautious.

"Hey, Jazz. How-" Danny began, only to be interrupted by his older sister's out-of-the-blue death hug. Danny chuckled, his chest starting to get tighter. "Good to see you too, Jazz. Jazz…?" He gasped, his sister squeezing the life outta him. "Jazz! Can't….Breathe….!"

"Oh, sorry Danny." She said, releasing her grip on her brother as he took deep breathes. She watched him dearly as he regained his composure. Once he saw her worried face, his eyebrow ascended higher up on his forehead.

"What? What's wrong Jazz?" He asked his sister.

"Like Dad said, we were worried for you Baby Brother." She replied, her eyes starting to get watery. "We seriously thought that you were…you were….d-dea-" Jazz was suddenly silenced from her brother's finger being pressed against her lips. A lop-sided smile was on his bright face.

"Jazz. Relax." Danny said softly as to calm his older sister. "I'm sorry for making Dad…Mom…Sam and Tucker…you…worried about me. But I'm fine! You can see that I'm fine, right? There's nothing wrong with me. I just….I just experienced some things….some nasty things….okay? Besides, I'm still _here_, aren't I? I'm still plain ol' Danny Fenton….who happens to be a charming, very cool ghost by the name of Danny Phantom."

At this, Jazz giggled, a smile on her lips; making her younger brother's smile widen. She gave her brother a noogie.

"I love you. Baby Brother." Jazz told him.

"I love you too, Older Sis." Danny replied. They sat on his bed for a while longer before the elder sibling left the cotton sheets.

"Well, I'll leave so that you can change." She said as she made her way out of his bedroom. "I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Danny nodded as Jazz left his sight. He sat upright for a bit longer before leaving his bed.

Danny went into his little private bathroom to relieve himself; and then hopped into the shower, shampooing and conditioning all of his troubles away. Once his shower was done, he changed into a clean pair of his everyday clothes and went downstairs for breakfast.

_Well, there's one thing that hasn't changed._ Danny thought to himself as he entered the kitchen, a scent of burning bread greeting his nose. _Mom and Dad still can't cook._

"What happened to having pancakes for breakfast?" He asked, smirking to himself as he sat in his usual seat at the steel-topped kitchen table. His mother glanced at him over her shoulder.

"The Fenton Fry Pan still has some…._bugs_ to work out." His mother answered simply, her attention turning back towards the Fenton Toaster. "That's why I've decided to make toast instead."

And how Danny _hates _toast…

"You know, Mom." Danny began, searching a way to avoid the possibility of consuming toast. "You _could _just use a different frying pan. …It doesn't have to be a 'Fenton' one…" He heard his mother laugh at his suggestion.

"And risk having ecoplasmism contaminating our food? Pass. Though, it should be good for you since you're half ghost and all." His mother replied as two burnt pieces of bread popped out of the toaster. She frowned at them for a brief second before turning back to Danny, understanding in her eyes.

"Okay… Maybe a little ecoplasmism wouldn't harm us _too_ severely." Maddie muttered as she fetched the normal frying pan. However, within a few moments (if it was possible) the pancake batter was on fire. The Fentons acted quickly and disposed of the fire before it had caused too much damage; but only one question remains…

What will they have for breakfast?

Just then, a knock sounded from their back door; making everyone in the room flinch in surprise.

No one uses the back door…

Maddie and Jack glanced at each other before Jack nodded his head. Maddie, deadly serious, brought out a little tube. And with a press of a button, the tube expanded on both ends, making it one long pipe. Maddie, then, stealthily moved towards the door, gripping onto the pipe dearly as Jack dug around his pouch for the Jack-O-Nine Tails. Danny still sat in his seat, but ready to spring into action at any given moment. Jazz reached behind her back, the Fenton lipstick readied. Maddie glanced at her family once last time before swinging the door wide open.

"Yo." Someone familiar said as Maddie went immediately into attack mode and made a swipe at the person before even looking to see who it was.

She was utterly surprised that her attack was halted by bare hands. And it was then, did she realize who the guest was.

"MAX!?" She yelped in surprise. Max chuckled, his hands holding the pipe in a way that prevented Maddie for making another swipe at him. Hearing Maddie's yelp, the family tense for another second before, they too, realized who it was.

But that didn't stop the fear that began to crawl around in their minds…

The Reaper, by now, had released Maddie weapon and his hands found comfort in his black leather jacket's front pockets. A watch peeked from under his right sleeve.

"Long time no-" Max began to say; only to have the door slam shut on him; courtesy of Maddie. She stared at the door, as if it was about to burst into flames. Jack, Jazz, and Danny were also staring at the door, wondering what's gonna happen next.

"That was close…" She muttered to herself.

"Yeah, you almost got my nose there." Said Max's voice, which came from behind the Fentons. Every living being in the kitchen spun around to see the Reaper standing almost casually against the wall that splits the kitchen from the living room. He let out a sigh before replacing it with a smile.

"So…what's up?" The Reaper asked, taking a step into the kitchen. Everyone blinked at him, making his eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "Uh….guys?" Nothing, still staring at the Reaper as if he had four arms instead of two. Max did a quick once-over (just to make sure, ya know?). "What's-" Max began to say before Maddie smacked him with her weapon.

"Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his head where the metal made contact with his head. "What was that for!?"

"Why are you here?!" Maddie asked him instead of answering. Max gave her a look that just screamed 'isn't it obvious?'.

"Uh, I'm here to check on Danny." Max said, a little cautious of Maddie. Everyone blinked perplex at the Reaper's words, relief slowly making itself known.

"That's….it?" Jazz asked the lipstick limp in her hand. "You just came to check on Danny? Nothing else?" Max chuckled at his niece's words.

"Why else would I be here?"

"Well… Let's see…" Maddie began her eyes hard on her sister's late husband. "For one thing, you could steal Danny back from us. Or kill us all." Max immediately frowned at her.

"I've already told you." Max began hotly. "If you have a problem with Danny being the Grim Reaper for two months, blame Clockwork, not me. And, also, for _the_ last time. I. Don't. Kill. People!" The Reaper yelled at his wife's sister. "I come, _after,_ they're Dead!"

Silence.

"Well, I'm fine, Uncle." Danny spoke, breaking the silence that had settled in the house. "A little rattled from Dream Walking, but either way, fine." That last statement caused several heads to perk up.

"Dream Walking?!" Jazz gasped out, unfamiliar with the term. "What the heck it that?"

"Nothing." Max immediately answered her. "It's like sleepwalking, except that he never leaves his- What in Corn Flakes?!" The Reaper suddenly exclaimed as he made a beeline for the sink. He grasped the edge of the basin, staring at the substance. "Why is there pancake batter in the sink!?"

The living blinked a couple of times before Danny answered his uncle.

"That's cuz Mom burnt some of it while trying to make pancakes…" Danny told him. Max glanced up at the living humans.

"You….burnt…it?" He echoed, looking a little horrified at Maddie.

"Uh…. Yeah?" Maddie answered him, wondering why in the world he was making such a big deal about it. The dead man stared a little longer at Maddie.

"Wow. Never heard of someone burning the pancake batter before. That's talent." The Reaper said, almost to himself. Maddie fumed at his words as his attention turned back towards the batter. "Poor batter. You never got to be at your full potential…" He mourned over the ruined batter, making Maddie snap.

"Since you _now_ know that Danny's fine," Maddie began as she strutted towards the dead man. "Can you _please_ go now?"

"But why would I go?" Max whined at his Sister-in-Law as she gently grabbed him by his shoulders.

"Because, isn't being the Grim Reaper mean you're busy?" She asked as she gently pushed the Reaper away from the sink and towards the back door. Max frowned, spinning himself around as to stop Maddie from forcing him out of the door.

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm _not _busy enough?" He asked.

"Well, obviously you're not since you're still here." Maddie replied. Max stiffed at her words as Jazz grabbed the burnt toast that no one has thrown away yet.

"Not busy enough you say? Well, didn't you heard about those poor kindergarteners?" Max began, making every single living person flinch at the topic. Maddie gave Max a morbid look while Jack and Danny just glanced at each other, unsure about this. When no one said anything, he continued. "You know, the ones in Conn-"

But the Reaper didn't get to finish his sentence, for Jazz had chosen to shove the two burnt beyond edible pieces of toast into his mouth; shutting the Reaper up.

"Yes, Uncle Max." Jazz began, her hand still pressing against the two hard pieces of bread into the Reaper's mouth. "We _do_ know. And it's terrible that that happened. So please, don't go talking about it as if you're talking about the weather." Her hands left the burnt bread in the Reaper's mouth. It was a second later, did the Reaper spit out the toast.

"And this is why I want you to leave." Maddie said sternly. "I will not tolerate you talking about morbid stuff such as death!" Max frowned at the mother of the house.

"And yet you go researching about ghosts-who_ are_ dead people and yet continue to haunt this plane of existence. How hypocritical of you two." Max stated.

Danny and Jazz gotta admit; their Uncle got their parents there.

"But ghosts-!" Jack began to say only for Max to interrupt him.

"Mine if I stay here and make pancakes for breakfast?" He asked. Jack and Maddie were shocked at the random question; however Danny and Jazz were the ones who answered him.

"Yes, please!" The two siblings said at once, remembering the food that their uncle used to prepare for them back when he was among the living.

For a guy who was such a great cook, why couldn't he seem to get a job as a cook?

"Now just hold up one second…" Maddie began, only for someone else to interrupt her.

"Can these pancakes have fudge in them?" Jack asked sternly. His wife shot him a glare of disappointment and annoyance. Jack blinked at her expression. "What?"

"I sure can." Max said hurriedly as he sprinted to the fridge for the fudge. Maddie looked like she was about to protest, but held it back. How long ago was it when someone else had prepared them a dinner for free? _Forever._

They sat in silence as they watched the dead man prepare the pancakes. He then, poured the fudgy batter into the pan and began to cook. In no time, four fudge-filled pancakes sat on a single plate, waiting to be eaten.

"Go ahead and grab one while I make more." Max said as he turned his attention back onto the food that he was cooking. "And don't worry. I didn't poison it or anything." That made Maddie and Jack a little unsure, but their kids immediately grabbed one for each of them and began to eat. Husband and wife shared a look before they too grabbed a pancake and digged in.

It's been too long since they've had food that doesn't attack them.

Soon, everyone had their fill; well, everyone except Jack, who still had about five more pancakes to eat after he's done with his fourth.

"Kids. What do you say to your uncle?" Maddie asked.

"Thank you!" The two chimed together. Max smiled as he took a swig of orange juice as his 'payment' for cooking.

"You're welcome." He replied. "Call me anytime if you guys want me to cook." Jazz frowned.

"How can we call you if you don't have a cell phone?" Jazz asked her uncle, who looked uncomfortable.

"Er… Good point." The dead man agreed with his niece, taking another swig.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again and knowing that you're not…completely gone." Maddie said as a way to grab the dead man's attention. "But don'tcha have something better to do?" Max sighed.

"I guess…" He said moodily as he continued to sip on his orange juice. Maddie stood, glaring, arms crossed as the Reaper dawdled on drinking his juice. His eyebrow rose in slight confusion. "What? Just cuz I've got something better to do doesn't mean I wanna do it! Besides, it's been a couple of years since I've had orange juice…"

"Still. I would rather have you do it than having my son dragged off to do it." Maddie snapped back. The family winced while Max just frowns a bit.

"… You don't like me… Do you?"

"Let's see, getting my child exposed to the morbidity of death-" Max's frown deepened. "-and make it _alright_ to see it on an everyday occasion? No. I don't like you at all."

"But you liked me when I was a husband to your sister."

"You mean a good-for-nothing husband that couldn't even hold a single job for no more than 12 days?"

"Hey! That's not true!" Max exclaimed. Maddie, Jack, _and_ Jazz gave him a look. "… Okay. It's _not entirely_ true. But I was a detective for the Milwaukee police for three years!"

"Before you quit for some ungodly reason and made your family move halfway across the country…three times to be exact."

"I have my reasons." Max said bitterly, finally finishing his juice.

"Finally leaving?"

"Might as well since I'm '_not welcomed_'." Max huffed using air quotes for the last two words.

"Good. Cuz you're not."

"Good. Cuz I don't want to." Maddie was confused by his words.

"Wait. What? You _don't _want to see us?" She asked a little hurt. This got Danny and Jazz confused. What the heck was their mother talking about? Doesn't she hate Uncle Max? Why would she ask a question like that?

"Of course I would like to see you guys." Max said, a little sadly. "You're basically all that I have left."

"But Aunt Natalie and Cousin Kathy are still here." Jazz pointed out. Max chuckled, but they could tell that it was full of fake humor-of sorrow.

"Yeah, but I better not see them." Max said, looking a little depressed at the mention of his family. "It's best for them to believe that I've moved on to a _better _place… Instead of knowing the truth…" He looked at the microwave, which flashed the time. "Well, I better go. There's gonna be train wreck in Norway here soon and I'd rather not be late." He told to the shocked living, a smile on his face. "You know how long those fruity lines can be."

"You're crazy." Maddie muttered at how casually the Reaper could talk about massive amounts of people dying in a tragic accident. Max frowned at her again.

"I'm not _crazy_. I'm just _mentally unstable_." Max corrected her. "Why can't anyone get that?" He muttered to himself before he just _vanished _from the kitchen. Everyone blinked at the sudden lack of a dead man's presence. Jazz glanced at her brother, her movement grabbing his attention.

"I hope you won't end up _like that_, Lil' Bro." Jazz said softly, causing Danny to glare at her. He knew what she had meant by _like that_.

"Don't worry Jazz." Danny said. "I will never be _like that_. Besides, there's absolutely no way I'm gonna do anymore Grim Reaper stuff." He told his sister cockily.

* * *

However, by the end of the week, Danny would be eating up own his words.

* * *

**May all of those souls who had died in the Newtown Connecticut shooting rest in peace.**

**I'm sorry if I had made anyone uncomfortable with this chapter. But I don't believe in sugar coating death. I guess it's my mom's fault for that. She doesn't hide death from us. Instead, she lets us see it. My dad on the other hand, ignores it and hides it from us. I favor my mom's.**

**Okay. I'm really, really sorry for the lack of...um...updating. I kind of got into doing three stories now. Finals consumed a lot of my time as did my projects (I had to spend the night at one of friend's cuz it was way too late for me to drive home). And now we gotta clean my Grandma's house before a certain date or else they'll bulldoze the place. And thus why I haven't been so active.**

**That, and I had no inspiration what-so-ever for this chapter... So that's why stuff seems to be random and shoved all over the place. *shot***

**I'm sorry! :( I'm a terrible author! XP**

**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors. Blame Microsoft Word.**

**The only people I own in this story is Max, Natalie, and Kathy Masters. Everyone else belongs to Butch Hartman.**


	5. Hiatus

**Sorry guys, but I've seemed to have developed a severe case of Writer's block. DX**

**So, until further notice, I'm taking a break from Fanfiction. This does not mean that I'm giving up on ANY of my stories, it just means that I need a break from writing (even though I'm a slow writer...). I cannot seem to write anything decent lately, no matter how many times I've restarted on the same chapter...**

**Again, I'm sorry for this bad news. I know that most of you have been waiting patiently for an update(s) for over a month now, but, like I've said above, I cannot write anything worthwhile of your time.**

**All I ask for you guys is to continue reviewing, for that actually helps me through my writer's block. But, I will not respond to any of those (except for Spirit Bender, I will post responses to both reviews). That also means that I will not respond to any PMs.**

**Let me repeat that: I WILL NOT RESPOND TO ANY PMS WHAT-SO-EVER. It doesn't matter what kind of topic it is, I will not respond to it.**

**I do have some good news. My grandmother's house has finally been deemed livable again. So, that means that I've regained my free time again (or what little that I've gained back [I'm a very busy person...]). Hopefully, that'll give me time to do my homework and work on my stories.**

**For the last time, I apologize for making you guys wait even longer for a chapter; but I really do need a break and focus on my schoolwork (and get out of this stupid Writer's block). I also need to work on Requests from deviantart...**

**Hiatus will end when I've updated a chapter on each of my stories; which will replace this note once updated.**

**BitterSweet Love- Chapter 3**

**Grim Reaper Chronicles: Danny Phantom Season Two- Chapter 3**

**The Accident: A Prequel to Mystery Meat- Chapter 18**

**The Spirit Bender: Chapter 4**

**...**

**Sorry! DX**


	6. Bloodline

**WARNING: This chapter contains mentions of the Holocaust. If you feel uncomfortable with this topic, please read until you reach the first line split (I will put a little heads up there). There will be some foreshadowing during the chapter itself, but it will appear in later chapters if you wish to skip most of the chapter.**

**Thank you.**

**And I'm sorry that this story doesn't really get updated as often as my other stories. And this chapter took even longer cuz I needed to use the original script so that I knew what I was doing. (Yes, there is an original script to this story – this is the remake version. And no, I will never post the original script. It's too embarrassing… ^^; Funny thing is that I'm sort of dying on this story…EXACTLY WHERE I DIED OFF FROM THE ORIGINAL SCRIPT TOO. And yes, there's more. LOTS more to this story. But – of course – it's all in my mind.)**

**Okay, I'm done ranting. See you at the bottom.**

* * *

Danny sighed as he flew over the harbor, bored out of his mind. He really wanted some action after doing all of his homework for a week and a half straight, plus the ghosts have been quiet, plus Sam, Tuck, and Val were out and about.

He aimlessly floated above the carnival on the harbor docks, scanning the crowds just in case someone was in trouble or somebody was committing a crime when something caught the attention of his neon green eyes.

A black shadow with red eyes zoomed between people's feet.

_A demon!_ Danny thought to himself as he descended towards the ground. He landed a short ways from the demon, noting that the demon was being occupied with something. _He might as well destroy the thing before it causes any trouble. _Danny prepared a ghost ray; about it hit the demon when…

"Crud!" Danny yelled when the demon suddenly took off, flying fast through the air. Danny jumped into the air and sped off after it, his hands still glowing with that otherworldly green. "Come back here!" Danny shouted towards the demon. The demon either ignored his shout or couldn't hear it as it sped towards the beach. Danny pushed himself to go faster as the demon landed on the sand.

Danny fired a ghost ray at the demon; and just like the first time, the attack went harmlessly through the demon. The demon noticed the halfa, spinning to face the half ghost. It was then, did he realize that the only way how he could destroy the demons was to use his ghost powers with the Grimm.

Which he doesn't have with him anymore.

The demon scrunched its hind legs ready to pounce onto the half human. Danny tensed, knowing that the demon already has the upper hand in this fight. Just as the demon was about to spring onto the boy, a wave of sky blue energy engulf the demon, completely destroying it. A grinned spread across Danny's face.

"Thanks, Uncle Max." Danny cried out happily as he faced the cloak wearing Reaper. The Reaper, who was right by the water line, smiled.

"You're welcome." Max replied as his nephew landed in front of him. He messed with Danny's snow white hair. The boy scoffed, pulling away from his uncle. "Well, I better go." The Reaper announced, turning away from the half-dead boy.

"Wait! Uncle Max!" Danny called. "I-I wanna help you!"

It was comedic how the Reaper stumbled from his black robe. He turned to face his nephew.

"What did you say?" Max asked. Danny rolled his neon green eyes.

"I said that I would like to help you…with your Grim Reaper duties."His uncle gave him smiled at him, before a dazed glare flashed across the dead man's eyes. Danny frowned, stepping closer to his uncle.

"Max?" the teen called out tentatively. "Max? Are you alright?"

Suddenly, the dazed look disappeared as a more dangerous one appeared. His smile turned twisted, making goose bumps rise on Danny's skin.

"You said you wanna help me?" His uncle asked in a sing-song voice, rocking back and forth on his heels. It took Danny a moment to realize that his uncle is having one of those 'insanity moments'.

"Um…Yeah?" Danny said a little worried about his uncle.

"Good." Said his uncle, a twisted expression still glued onto his face. "Make your hands intangible."

Danny blinked.

"What?" The half ghost asked, bewildered from the order.

"You heard me." Max said, pulling the powerful scythe away from his side. "Make your hands intangible. Trust me." Still bewildered, and wondering if his uncle's mental insaneness is getting worse, he did as his uncle told him. A glint of pure pleasure sparked from the Reaper's eye. "Alright. Now…" He began, moving the Grimm in front of him. "…stick your hands inside Grimm."

…

"What?" Danny asked arduously. Max frowned.

"Just do it." He muttered darkly.

Shaking his snowy hair, Danny's hands reached for the Grimm, easily passing through the wooden surface of the staff. He knew that his hands would just continue to pass through until they reach the other side…

So his face lit up in shock when his hands suddenly halted just passed the staff's surface.

"Wha-?" Danny questioned, trying to push against the wall that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His hands curled around something smooth, his face still in utter shock. The Reaper smiled with morbid glee.

"Okay, now I want you to pull out whatever you're holding." He told his nephew. Danny, still staring at the staff in awe, vaguely nodded his head. He felt his fingers tightening against the smooth surface; and with a breath and eyes shut, Danny tugged with all of his might. At first, he was struggling until whatever was holding him back suddenly let go, allowing Danny to rip whatever he has in his hands to come out of the staff. He felt a dark power release itself as something wrapped itself around the halfa's frame as Danny stumbled backwards to a stop. Only then, did he open his eyes.

"Wha?" Danny gasped, shocked to see his version of the Grimm in his hands. His jet-black tattered robe hung from his shoulders, the long sleeves covering his arms. Danny glanced back at his uncle, awed that his own Grimm was still in the dead man's hands. "How?" Danny asked, unable to form a complete sentence as he looked back and forth between the two scythes. The Reaper chuckled at the halfa's confusion.

"How? Simple." The Reaper began that cocky expression on his face. "Grimm. Well, this Grimm." He shifted the scythe in his hand. "He gave you some power to become the Grim Reaper…again."

"Oh." That was all Danny could respond. He still has some trouble getting his mind wrapped around the idea of the Grimm being more than just some ancient scythe; an actually living being. He shivered in discomfort.

"Mind you; I still have the real Grimm. You just have its power." He added, as if knowing how awkward his nephew was feeling.

"Oh." Danny repeated, not wanting to think too deeply into this matter.

All of a sudden, a tug nearly caused all of Danny's air to escape. The Reaper grinned devilishly.

"Time to get to work." His uncle said. Danny nodded, still feeling uncomfortable with his uncle acting this way. With a small smile, Danny disappeared, heading towards the recent death. The Reaper's grin turned into a sneer, and then he began to laugh manically when he sensed where Danny had reappeared.

"He's in Germany!" He cried out insanely as he continued to laugh. "Dachau, Germany!" He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Slowly his insane laughter began to die as his more reasonable mind resurfaced, shoving away all of the 'mental instability' away. Only then, when his mind was completely clear, did he stop laughing; his face paler than usual.

"Dachau…" He muttered, looking utterly worried. "That's where one of those…" The words died, the Reaper feeling a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that his nephew would be very close to a nest of demons. "B-b-but he has no reason to go _in there_. … Right?" He asked himself. Then he shook his head in disappointment over himself. "I'm worrying too much. There's absolutely no way that Danny would be that stupid to go into a nest full of demons. Feh. I need to trust his common sense a bit more." He muttered to himself before vanishing from Amity Park and reappearing at a bus accident far away from where the halfa was currently at.

And everyone knows how great Danny's – Fenton or Phantom – common sense can be.

* * *

**HERE IS WHERE YOU CAN SKIP.**

* * *

Danny reappeared, his black hood covering his hair and face so that only his glowing eyes could be seen. Automatically, he knew that he's in Dachau, Germany. He immediately tense as the auras of many demons entered his senses. He turned, facing towards where the auras were coming from.

A building loomed beyond an ivory iron fence. A sense of forbearing filled Danny's core with freezing cold fear – and that's a feat itself cuz the halfa's core is always cold.

A sniffle dragged the apprentice's attention from the abandoned building complex to the humans in front of him.

Two young boys were bent over an adult man – which one could only guess as the father. All three of them had the same dark brown hair color, their skin just lightly tanned from being outside so much. Danny realized that the two boys were crying, their bodies shaking as they spoke their native tongue to their dying father – whose breaths were shallow and pitiful. The halfa felt bad for the two boys but what could he do? He's the Grim Reaper's apprentice, and he has a duty to do…

Even if he doesn't want to do it…

Danny approached the group of beings, the boys' mourning reaching his ears.

The father bathed in a faded golden light, his soul about ready to move on. Danny rustled closer to the family, waiting for the man's one last breath when…

"Who are you?!" Cried out one of the boys. Danny jumped when the kid had screamed at him, for he wasn't expecting to be seen...

"Err…" Danny began to say, a little unease about dealing with a child whose parent is dying. The boy – who appeared to be older than the other – glared distrustfully at Danny. His blue eyes moved over to the scythe in Danny's hand.

Oh shinz.

"You're-!" The boy shouted fearfully, scrambling back away from the halfa. His younger brother, turned to look at his elder, only for his eyes to land on Danny too. Again, the same fear appeared on his face as he too scrambled away from the Reaper. "You're-!" The elder boy began again, but died once more.

And then, to everyone's surprise.

"Adelelmo…" The father whispered hoarsely. Immediately, all three of the boys turned towards the dying man. Adelelmo shot Danny one last look of distrust before he turned his attention onto his father.

"Father?" Adelelmo whispered, kneeling down the man who had raised him for thirteen years of his life.

"Where's…Hubert?" The father asked. Hubert immediately dropped next to his father, tears freely flowing from his eyes.

"H-h-here…f-father." Hubert sobbed out; he grabbed his father's hand and held it in his own.

"Please…don't cry…" The father choked out, almost like an order. "You two…have to be brave…for your mother…"

At that moment, something flashed in Adelelmo's eyes. And Danny recognized it immediately.

It was the signal of determination…and of protection. There was also a thirst for something…but a thirst of what? Danny vaguely thought to himself before the father said something that made Danny turn his attention back onto the dying man.

"What?" Danny asked in German. Adelelmo glared harder at the Reaper, but the father weakly repeated what he had said.

"Take me…quickly….Reaper…" He mumbled. Danny stood there, a little shocked before he nodded his head.

"Of course," he said, complying with the man's wishes.

Danny edged towards the man, keeping a warily eye on Adelelmo. As he bent over, the man gestured Danny to get closer. Danny obeyed and was within a breath's away when he whispered into the halfa's ear…

"Help my children…and save my wife…" He whispered into Danny's ear. Danny paused in utter shock as he processed the man's words. Help his children and save his wife? Danny thought to himself in bewilderment, what does he think I am? An angel or something?!

Danny stared at the man, the man returning the stare back with his own harden stare. What should he do? What should he say? Out of all of the souls that he has moved onward, this is the first one that had asked him to do something for him. Should he respect the man's wishes or should he lie and ignore it?

The man was waiting for the young Reaper's answer.

"O-of course," Danny whispered into the man's ear. The man smiled softly at Danny before his one last breath died in his lungs. Hubert wailed, shaking his father's body as if he was just pretending to be dead. But Danny knew…

That the man was dead.

Quickly, the Reaper's apprentice did his job, releasing the man's golden soul. In a second, the soul was gone – to where ever the souls disappear from the Earthly plane.

The only sounds that split the deathly still air was Hubert's cries and Adelelmo's sniveling. Danny wasn't really paying attention, for the father's words were still echoing in his head…

_Help my children….and save my wife…_

Danny still felt conflicted with this. On one hand, of course he's gonna help his children and save his wife! (Where ever she was.) He's a hero! That's what hero's do! But, on the other hand, he's a Reaper… He's not supposed to feel pity for the dead… But…wasn't he supposed to honor their last wish? He felt so conflicted…so at lost at what to do…

"Come on, Hubert," Adelelmo said, snapping the attentions of both his younger brother and the halfa, "let's go find mother." Danny and Hubert stared at Adelelmo, who was moving away from his dead father. Hubert glanced with sorrow at his father before getting up and following his brother. Danny stood beside the dead man, watching as the two sons amble away from him…

And towards the building surrounded by an iron fence.

Danny frowned, watching them go towards the place where he sensed lots of demons hiding there. And again, he felt conflicted with whether or not he should obey the man's last wish.

Danny shook his head and let out a long sigh.

"Whatever," he said, stepping away from the dead man.

* * *

"Why are you here? Gonna take your souls too?" Adelelmo spat at Danny as he approached the two brothers. Danny snorted but didn't say anything as he stood beside them at the front gate of the complex.

The halfa's neck hairs stood up straight in response to the air, so thick of demons. Danny tensed, gripped his scythe tighter.

"Why are you guys going in there?" Danny asked his eyes trained inside of the courtyard. It was a while before one of them answered, and it was the younger one who did.

"Mama is still in there…" Hubert whispered. Danny blinked at the younger boy, a little worried by his soft and fearful tone. Adelelmo let out a puff of air, his eyes hard at the building complex in front of him.

"Yes, she is," the older brother agreed with the younger, "and we're gonna save her." His hand shot to grab his brother's and both walked into the complex, with Danny following on high alert right behind them.

The three kids cautiously made their way passed the gate, slowly inching themselves closer to the buildings themselves. Danny couldn't remember the last time that he was this aware, so alert that even the brothers' steps were unnerving him. The air is so dense with demonic auras that Danny was literally sweating, waiting for a demon to pop out of nowhere to attack.

"I wonder where Mama is…" Hubert squeaked quietly, still clutching to his older brother's shirt. Adelelmo gave his younger sibling a glance before his eyes steadied on a particular building.

"She's smart Hub," Adelelmo said softly. "She's probably in the chambers." Danny cocked an eyebrow.

"The chambers?" Danny asked, a sense of dread stirring inside of him. The brothers kept on walking, and Danny was beginning to believe that they weren't gonna answer him until Adelelmo spoke up.

"The gas chambers," the kid said in monotone. Danny felt his legs froze, his body coming to a grinding halt.

"Wait… Gas chambers?! Like, THE gas chambers!" Danny shouted, sounding horrified with the idea of nearing one of those dead-end rooms. The two brothers continued to walk as if nothing was wrong with that statement. Confused by the brothers' reactions, he flew up to the pair, his feet touching the ground once more as he begun to walk. "H-how… How are you guys taking this in with a straight face?! Shouldn't you be ashamed or something!?"

Hubert frowned at Danny. "What do you mean?" he asked the young Reaper. Danny stared at him, his face paler than usual. Adelelmo huffed.

"Danny, there's no reason to be afraid of Dachau's gas chambers," Adelelmo began, earning an even paler look from the Reaper, "because they were never used to kill people." Danny continued to stare at the brother, not quite believing him.

"And what if you're wrong?" the Reaper questioned. The color from Adelelmo's face drained, but his eyes were still set on the building.

Footsteps echoed as they neared closer to the building. Danny was still on edge, but a question was nipping at the back of his mind.

"Say…why would demons attack you guys?" the apprentice asked. Adelelmo's eyes narrowed as he gripped in younger brother's hand tighter.

"Because…" Adelelmo began, his eyes shifting everywhere, as if he was ashamed of something.

"Our grandfathers were Nazis…and they were the ones who murdered the Jewish people."

It was as if a dam collapsed, all of the stillness broke into chaos as demons of every shape and size materialized out of nowhere. Danny didn't even have time to gasp in shock as a demon flew towards the frozen brothers, a wicked claw ready to tear into their flesh.

Instinctively, Danny swung, the scythe easily slashing through the tiny demon's body like butter. Little pieces of the said demon disappeared, vanishing from existence. However, more demons were making their moves on the brothers, causing Danny to rush after each evil soul.

He swung his scythe almost like a bat. Whipping the weapon back and forth so fast that it appeared that Danny had a wicked sharp piece of reflective cardboard instead of a scythe. But no matter how quickly Danny destroyed the demons, only more came. Never ending waves, crashing upon him, and eroding him away like a cliff.

_There's no way that all of these demons live here_, Danny thought to himself. His lime green eyes strayed towards the brothers, who were standing so close that they appeared to have only one body and two heads_. I gotta get them to a safe place, but I don't see a break between these demons. And there's no way that I could destroy enough to create an opening for these two…_ He destroyed another demon before an idea came to mind.

"Adelelmo, Hubert," Danny called, blocking a demon that strayed to close. He received no answer; he tried again, "Adelelmo! Hubert!"

"Y-y-yes?" Adelelmo asked.

"I have a plan!" Danny shouted, swinging his scythe, but only injuring a demon instead of destroying it. Danny gritted his teeth, exhaustion tugging him. He back stepped closer to the brothers, beginning to block more instead of attacking. "Listen to me and do what I tell you."

"And why should we do that, Reaper?" Adelelmo huffed out. Danny gritted his teeth as a demon landed on his blade.

"Because!" Danny yelled, swinging the scythe in order to fling off the demon. "It's a matter of life or death! So listen to me or else he will end up dead!" Danny took Adelelmo's silence as a 'yes'. "Okay, here's the plan. I want you guys to ran straight towards the…the…chambers when I say 'Go'."

"And what about those things?" Adelelmo asked, nodding his head towards the demons.

"Just run straight through them," Danny told them.

"What? Are you crazy-?"

"Listen!" Danny roared, actually destroying a couple of demons before all he could was harming them but not more. "They'll be caught off guard! So shocked that you guys could run straight towards them that they would be momentarily frozen!" Adelelmo's face twisted but did not say anything. Danny made a few more swipes before he decided it was time.

"Go!" Danny yelled. The brothers bolted underneath Danny's scythe and straight towards the demons. True to Danny's word, the demons were frozen in pure bafflement, allowing the boys and the young apprentice to almost reach the chambers before the demons recovered and attacked. This downtime allowed Danny to rest enough to start using his powers with his scythe.

He poured some of his power into the scythe, not realizing that it was glowing sky blue instead of the usual lime green. With a mighty heave, Danny swung the blade.

His glowing sky blue eyes widen in shock as ice cold blue power poured from the blade and slammed into the demons, instantly freezing them. Danny blinked, momentarily frozen with surprise. However, his surprise died when the demons easily broke through their prisons and lunged after the living humans.

Danny cursed and swung the scythe again and again. A few demons would disappear, but those were the ones that were the size of lizards; the more human-like ones were getting scratches, but nothing more. Those demons were constantly straining the halfa as they beaten down on him.

The sound of a squeaking door reached Danny's ears. He turned to see the brothers entering the building right behind him. Sending one quicker wave of power, Danny flew after the boys and slammed the door shut the second he entered the room.

The apprentice panted a bit, his back leaning against the sealed door. He was still tense, waiting for the demons to seep through the walls and attack them. But it seemed that no demon wanted to enter the building, leaving Danny a sense of relief but yet full of forbearing. Why wouldn't a whole horde of demons dare enter a building?

"Reaper?" called out a scared Adelelmo.

"I-I'm here," Danny answered, his neon eyes allowing him to see better in the pitch darkness, however he could not see the wall on the other side of the room. He took a few steps toward where he had heard the boy's voice. "Where are you guys?"

"Over here," Adelelmo said quietly. Danny followed and soon saw the pair. Hubert appeared to try to choke his older brother to death, but Adelelmo didn't seem to notice nor care about his brother's grip.

"Are… Are we safe?" Adelelmo whispered in that same fearful voice, his eyes locked onto Danny's unearthly ones. Danny sighed, closed his eyes, and did a quick aura check before his eyes reopened.

"Yeah, we're safe," Danny replied. He knew that wasn't quite the truth, but it allowed Adelelmo to relax a bit. Danny glanced around, making sure that there weren't any demons and also wondering about how they are going to escape from here. He could teleport them, but he had never teleported a large group before. In Rome, it was just him and Benetto, plus they were chasing a demon, but being overcome by dozens so it wasn't such a problem then.

"W-why are there so many of those monsters?" Hubert asked shakily. Danny was caught off guard by that question.

Hubert was right. Why are there so many demons here? Out of all of the places Danny has traveled to, he has never seen so many in one condensed spot… Why is that? Did a Reaper not do a good job during the Holocaust or something? Did they left behind a few souls to rot forever? Heck, who was the Grim Reaper back then? It couldn't be his uncle… Max was born in the same decade as his older brother Vlad and Danny's parents…and that's a good decade after WWII… So who was the Reaper back then? And why didn't they help the entire souls move on?

A moan dragged Danny away from his thoughts.

"Mother!" Hubert screamed, immediately abandoning his spot from his brother as he darted into the darkness of the room. "Mother!" Adelelmo ran after his brother while Danny followed shortly behind the brothers. Danny heard another groan, and then a cry of relief.

"Mother!" a brother said happily with a hint of worry. Danny frowned as he followed the voices until he caught sight of the family.

The mother was in the same state as her husband. Claw marks ran along her body. Blood was splattered everywhere on her blouse and skirt. There was a faint golden aura surrounding her…

She's close to death.

"We have to get her to the hospital," Danny said urgently. Adelelmo turned around.

"But how?" he asked. The apprentice smiled, instantly grabbing Adelelmo's hand. "Hey!" the kid shouted as Hubert's shoulder was also grabbed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm getting us out of here," Danny said, smirking. He turned towards the younger brother. "Make sure you're holding your mother tight." The child nodded, clinging to his dying mother for dear life. Adelelmo let out an impatient huff.

"And how is us holding each other gonna get us out?" Adelelmo demanded. Danny only smirked more.

"Simple. I'm gonna teleport us," he answered. Adelelmo's eyebrows knitted together.

"What are you-" but he didn't finished as the foursome vanished from spot-

-and reappeared outside. Danny instantly opened his eyes in horror. Sure he had teleported them out of the building, but not out of the camp! Danny glanced behind him, watching as the demons realized that their prey were behind them. He glanced back in front of him. The gate was only two football fields away. It wouldn't be a problem for Danny to run to safety, but as for the brothers and their injured mother, the distance was much farther than Danny wanted.

"Go!" the halfa shouted at the brothers while he faced the demons. "Get out of here!"

The brothers immediately began to drag their mother across the ground, trying to hurry towards the gate. Danny kept his eyes on the fast approaching demons. He gritted his teeth together as they got closer and closer to them.

_There must be a way to slow them down_, Danny thought to himself as he moved his scythe to the side. Danny's gaze was so intent on the demons; that he did not realize that where the lime green once shown proudly on his scythe was now an icy blue.

Once the demons were within attacking range, Danny swung his scythe.

Utter shocked appeared on his features as a wave of ice descended upon the demons, instantly freezing them. He glanced at the scythe, watching as the ice blue disappeared beneath the usual lime green color. He blinked, still frozen with shock.

"What the heck-?" he mumbled to himself, not noticing the demon heading towards him. He saw the demon at the last second, but it was too late to react. The demon slammed its fist into Danny's face, the impact sending Danny several yards towards the family. The brothers paused in terror as the Reaper's apprentice landed face down on the concrete, his scythe skidding just beyond his reach.

"Reaper!" Adelelmo shouted as Danny shakily got up. He dragged his mother and brother the last foot or so to the Reaper. "Are you alright?" Danny sat up, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"I'm fine," he replied.

A roar emitted from the demons as they flew towards the boys. The brothers yelped as Danny grabbed his scythe, intent to protecting them even though he had no energy left to do so.

"StoP," a man's hollowed voice, resonating throughout the entire camp. Every single demon froze in their spots, and immediately reeled backwards. Danny felt like the pit of his stomach just fell.

There stood a man that wasn't human, but looked exactly like one. His skin was too gray to be called sickly. Hair once held an elegant flair, but looked patchy and uncared for. The whites of his eyes ran red, giving the brown irises a darker appearance. His business suit hung on his sickly frame, moving as if it were alive.

The demon walked over to the escapees, his aura was suffocating Danny.

"WeLl, wELl, WeLL," the demon man chided. "wHaT Do wE HAvE hEre?" he asked, enjoying the looks of fright on the children's faces. "A rEaPER and NaZIs CHiLDreN. hMmmmM." He leaned forward, sniffing the humans as if they were freshly baked desserts. "I wONDer," the man amused to himself, his fingers morphing more claw-like, "whAt A FrESh YOuNg rEAPeR," his claw extended towards Danny's throat. Danny was paralyzed with fear, "WOuLd taSTe lIKe?"

A blade appeared, blocking the claw from piercing its target.

"Sorry," said the owner of the wooden staffed-scythe, "but I would rather have you not eat my apprentice." Max finished with a harsh tone. Danny blinked, looking up.

"Uncle?"

"Go," the man said his eyes only trained on the demonic man in front of him.

"But-"

"I said go!" Max shouted at his apprentice. Danny flinched, but rose up. Grabbing the two brothers – who were still clinging to their mother – pulled them away from the horde of demons and closer to the gate.

The demonic man tried to move around the Reaper, but the scythe's blade appeared by the demon's throat.

"Sorry," Max said in a tone that was barely above a growl, "but you're not going anywhere." The demonic man blinked before he sneered.

"I sEe," he whispered. His fingers snapped, and the army of demons shot passed the two frozen men. Max cussed under his breath and turned towards the escaping humans, however, one of the demonic man's claws stabbed the Reaper's shoulder.

"Ack!" Max yelped with pain as muscles seized in his inflicted shoulder. He heard the demon man behind him crackling with amusement.

"iF i Can'T gO AnYWHeRe," the man said darkly, "tHEn NeiThEr cAN yOu."

* * *

"Hurry!" Danny cried out as he flew over to the family. The brothers were huffing and puffing as they tried to drag their mother to safety. Danny turned around and was met with a wall of approaching demons.

Ignoring that sick feeling in his stomach, Danny forced his power into his scythe and attacked. The wave of ghostly energy destroyed a layer of demons, but more laid underneath. Danny gritted his teeth as he strike again.

The wave of demons pressed closer and closer to the living. Danny was exhausted as he tried to swipe again, but only a pathetic crackle made it out of the scythe. Dread filled the halfa as the demons decided to pounce. The brothers saw the demons launching at them and screamed.

* * *

Max paused in his barrage of attacks, the screams reaching his ears.

Oh no, he thought to himself in worry as he dodged a lightning-fast attack from the demon man. He gritted his teeth, shooting a bolt of lightning from the scythe. It struck the man, leaving a hole; however, that hole was healed within a second, the man humming to himself.

"FuNNy," he began, his fingers like claws, "i ThOUGhT DeATh'S sUCceSoR wOUlD bE MORe PoWErfUl tHeN THiS." He attacked, his claws caught by the Grimm's wooden staff. Max gritted his teeth more as he shoved the demon away and shot another wave of electricity at the man, who only laughed once his recent wounds healed.

"FoRGet It REApER!" the man cried out as he struck again. "YoU CanNOt dEFEat mE WiTH tHOsE PItIfuL aTTAcks! OnLY a dEMoNIc POwEr caN sTop Me!"

Max quickly dodged the attack, sliding a few yards away from the demon man.

The Reaper gritted his teeth; he would rather not use his other power. Frankly because he's fearful that it may overwhelm him to the point that he loses his sense of self. But then again, he never was able to destroy these powerful demons without at least three more spiritual people beside him. Thing is, it's just him and Danny. No one else can help them. It's either Max chances it or ends up letting the demons kill the living.

"Master," a hollowed voice choked out of the scythe. Max ignored it, but the voice continued. "If you wish to save their lives, you must use the power he speaks of." Max's pupil-less eyes were still trained on the demonic man.

The Reaper took a breath.

"Fine," he said with no emotion in his voice what-so-ever as the demon man leapt into the air to attack from above. He stilled, his eyes closed as darkness swirled inside of him.

The demon man stilled midair. A questioning look crossed his face. The Reaper's aura had suddenly changed dramatically. It was more like…

…a demon's.

The demon man watched as the Reaper's eyes snapped open, swinging the Grimm in an arch, but his eyes were trained on the Reaper's eyes – more like where the white of the eyes are.

Instead of the sclera being white, it was pitch black, giving the eyes a sinister, demonic look. The demon man could only stare at the demented face before his vision was covered by darkness. Noticing the demonic power, he dodged it; the tainted power rippling passed him; however one part of his body wasn't so lucky. His hand was cleaved off by the black demonic power.

The man screamed, his voice hollowed and echoing like a thousand people being tortured as he stared at the stump. He turned to face the Reaper, only to find the dead man gone.

He roared with anger.

* * *

Danny thought he was gonna die, the brothers' screams were about to be the last thing he'll ever hear.

Of course he wasn't prepared to have a cloak had up of shadows to block his vision. It took him a moment to realize that he wasn't gonna die, but his senses screamed that a demon was right in front of him. His uncle glanced at him, his eyes wide with fear.

"Run!" he commanded Danny. The halfa only blinked.

"But-" he began to say, only for the dead man to interrupt him.

"I Said GO!" he roared at his nephew. Danny jumped and burst into action, dragging the brothers along with their mother with him. The teen peeked over his shoulder, watching his uncle as lightning clashed against the demons. Danny frowned to himself. For some odd reason, his uncle's aura was…different; more sinister, more…demonic; but…it can't be…

Danny and the living brothers cross the threshold of the gate. Danny twisted and looked back at his uncle, who had landed right beside him.

"Uncle?"

"Teleport them away from here," the Reaper told his apprentice.

"But-"

"I will tell you later," he snapped at Danny. Danny looked uneasy, but he followed instructions as he disappeared along with the family. Max breathed in and out, staring at the spot where Danny had disappeared.

"Looks like I missed," the Reaper noted as he turned around.

A wall of demon sat on the other side of the gate, stirring in irritation. The demon man stood at the forefront, clutching the arm that was missing a hand. The demon was staring intently at the Reaper as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"You know you can leave the nest," Max told the man, but the demon didn't seem to hear him. Max looked at the man a bit more before he turned away, about to teleport to where his apprentice was when the demonic man spoke.

"YoU'rE The oNE…" his hollowed voice cracked with disbelief.

"yOu'RE DEAtH's sUcCEssOr," he finished.

"And?" Max asked, seeing no point of either denying or agreeing. "I thought we've already agreed to that." The demon man showed no signs of listening, taking a step closer as he crossed the threshold of the gate.

"tHEn wHY dO yOU hIdE?" the man asked quietly. Max blinked.

"What?" he asked as the man neared closer. Any sane person would walk away and not continue speaking to a demon that could rip that person to death.

"WHy Do YOu pREteNd tO bE A hUMan, wHeN yOu aRE A dEMoN?"

If Max still had a beating heart, it would've died.

"What?" he asked now thoroughly confused. "I…. I'm not a demon."

"wHy FIgHt iT?" the demon continued, his head closer to the Reaper's ear. "LeT thAt hAtREd cOnSUme You. LEt iT gROw. yOu KNoW whAt DEaTh tASteS lIkE. DrOWn In iTS pOWeR. sEIzE iT, bOY." The man leaned his mouth towards the Reaper's ear and whispered, "aND LeT tHE WoRLd CrUMBlE iN yOur WAkE."

Max stumbled backwards, fear showing on his face. The demon man looked mildly in disappointment.

"sTOp DelUDiNg yoUrSeLF," the man said calmly. "iT wOUld HUrT LeSS ThAT waY."

"I'm not deluding myself," Max retorted. The man laughed, pulling away from the Reaper as he walked backwards towards the gate.

"SuCH a cHiLD," the man noted, stopping at the threshold, staring with bored eyes at Max. "cOMe BaCK wHen yOU'vE WoKEn uP."

Max gave the demon man one last glare before he disappeared from sight.

* * *

The Reaper reappeared next to his apprentice, watching as the emergency people loaded up the dead man and the injured wife. The brothers glanced at the Reapers once more before they were escorted into the back of a police car.

"So," Danny began, watching as the emergency vehicles left the scene. "What the heck happened back there?"

"You mean when you tried to teleport out of there?" Max corrected. Danny nodded. The Reaper continued, "Whenever you're in an area where there are a lot of demons, it's called a demon nest. Usually, an upper-level demon – called a devil – runs the nest."

Danny blinked.

"You mean…" the halfa began to say. "That man that looked like a demon…is the devil?"

"Not the devil," Max corrected casually, "but a devil. I don't even know if there is the devil."

Danny nodded. "But why can't we just teleport out of the demon nest then?"

"I don't really know the reason why," Max said in a strained voice, "but we just can't. It has something to do with the devil. I'm not exactly sure." The Reaper then smiled at his nephew. "Ready to go home?"

Danny looked back at his uncle.

"Yeah, home sounds good right now."

And the two disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Okay, so I've decided to end this chapter here. I was planning to go a bit more, but it's already over 6,000 words so I'll save the rest as a little flashback for the next chapter. ^^**

**Also, I would to have your guys' opinion about this story. I've been toying around with the idea of a non-fanfic version of this. Of course, many MANY things would be different. Obviously, the main character cannot be half-ghost; he's either dead or not. Another thing would be the nonexistence of the Master of Time. This leaves me how the main character would learn about Grim Reaper (maybe Maxy stays and helps?). I don't really know, but do tell me if it's a good idea or not. Thank you.**


End file.
